undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
ELW The Bash (ELW CPV)
The Bash is a Click-Per-View event run by ELW. It was the second Click-Per-View event in 2012, but it is unconfirmed if it will return in 2013. The Bash (2012) The official themes of the event was "American Bang" by Move To The Music, "Unstoppable" by Charm City Devils, "Enemy" by Sevendust, "Time to Shine" by Saliva, "Feeling This" by Blink-182 and "Lonely Train" by Black Cherry Stone. PreShow match: John X & Justin Blair defeated Ekara & Shawn Owins. *Blair pinned Owins after a "Shining Wizard". Part 1 1.- Justin Electric defeated Tiarnán . *Electric pinned Tiarnán after a "Extreme Twist Of Fate". 2.- Mario Sánchez and the ELW Champion The Franchise Player ended in a no contest. *The match was stopped when Corporation-X interfered. *Consequently Franchise retained the championship. 3.- Sigma Scorpion defeated Jeff Evascene © in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match to win the ELW Hardcore Championship. *Scorpion won after picking the championship. *During the match, Kid Rock made his return and attacked Evascene. 4.- The Icon defeated Alex © in a Steel Cage match to win the ELW World Heavyweight Championship. *Icon won by escaping from the cage. Part 2 5.- Funky Cool (The Grish & Vega) © defeated Flash & Dash to retain ELW Tag Team Championships. *Grish pinned Flash after a "Da Shaout-Out". 6.- CJ Phoenix defeated Igniter by way disqualification. *Igniter was disqualified after hit Phoenix with a chair. *After the match, Igniter attacked Phoenix. 7.- The Beast Boys (Domination & Jacob) © defeated Nathan Withers & Blake Thompson to retain the ELW World Tag Team Championships. *Domination pinned Withers after a "Shooting Star Press". *This match was Withers and Thompson debut in ELW. 8.- Corporation-X (Bison, X-Ray & BH 3 Tearz) defeated Mario Sánchez, Jason Howard & Harry Pewter in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. *Tearz pinned Pewter after a "Pedigree". *This match was Pewter debut in ELW. 9.- Burke defeated America O´Clock, Prohibited, Curtis, Zie Chang and British Savior in a 6-Man Battle Royal and earned a title shot for the ELW Championship or the ELW World Heavyweight Championship. *O' Clock eliminated Savior after a "DDT". *Prohibited eliminated Chang after a "Back-hand Backbreaker". *Burke eliminated Curtis after a "Running Neckbreaker". *O' Clock eliminated Prohibited after a attack by Restriction. *Burke eliminated O' Clock after a "Winds Of Change". 10.- Angus defeated Lula © in a No Holds Barred match to win the ELW Intercontinental Championship. *Angus pinned Lula after hit him with a chair that was brought by Tar. *After the match, Electric attacked Tar. 11.- Younes Xevion defeated Angus © to win the ELW Intercontinental Championship. *Xevion pinned Angus after a "Cliffhanger DDT". *This match was dictated by Mr. Al. *This match was Xevion debut in ELW. 12.- Caesar Dan defeated The Icon in a Extreme Rules Match to win the ELW World Heavyweight Championship. *Dan pinned Icon after revert an "Spear" in a "C-Zag". *This match was dictated by Mr. Al. Watch The Bash here:- Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-W1_XnUp4k Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifM7rn64pIk